


I Could Get Used To This Red Fur

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Love, Lovey-Dovey, Married Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: Goku finally comes home to his wife. However, this time he's stuck in his SS4 form for a few days. How will Chichi handle all that red fur? How will Goku apologize?This is obviously non-canon. And yes, it is full of fluffy, smutty goodness. Just our hero reminding his wife she's not too old to love on...even with the fur.(Update 06/13/20....I just revamped this fic. It needed some serious editing 😅)





	I Could Get Used To This Red Fur

  
_'She is not gonna like this' _Goku thought to himself as he flew home. The last time he saw Chichi it was in the form a 12 Year old boy. Now he's gotta find a way to explain why he was covered in fur.

His new form came with great power. However, it also had some side affects. Unlike the previous transformations, he had to wait until his energy level dropped to change back. Which could take hours or days.

Goku's body had returned to its normal size, but the appearance was totally different. He'd grown red fur all over, his spikey hair reached past his shoulders, and his tail was back. Yeah, she was gonna freak.

The sun had just gone down when that familiar mountain came into view. Slowing, he checked briefly to see if Chichi was awake and quickly confirmed her presence. Landing softly, he took a deep breath before entering the house. The door was barely closed before she peeked around the corner.

"Goten? Is that you? I thought you couldn't make it toda..." She stopped mid sentence. The shock making her drop the glass in her hand.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, jumping back with terror on her face.

"Wait Chichi! It me, Goku" he said quickly with his hands up so she wouldn't run.

"It's me. Don't be scared." Slowly, her expression changed to pure confusion.

"What? Goku....how in the..? What's going on here?!"

_'That's just like my wife. Her quick temper never fails.' _He thought

"It's a really long story. I know I look scary, but I won't stay this way forever. " He explained.

"You scared the daylights out of me!" Grabbing her chest and stomping over to him. For a few moments, she's just stared, looking him up and down.

"I don't even know what to say. You were gone for years and then you come back as a child. Now you're...I don't even know what this is!" She said, completely exasperated.

"Is that..Goku, is this fur?" Reaching up to touch his arm. "And why is your hair so long?" Wincing as she pulls on his hair.

"Owowow! Not so hard!" She let him go only to circle around him.

"Your tail's back!" He thanked Kami that she didn't try to pull it.

"Yeah it's a little hard to explain. This is my new transformation. I'm usually able to change back immediately, but this form takes a while." Smiling down at her.

"I guess I should be thankful that you came home at all. Let me guess, you're hungry, right?"

Chuckling, he scratch the back of his head. The sudden growl of his stomach confirming her suspicions. Turning she walked to the kitchen, rolling her eyes.

"Yep, you're definitely my husband. Food is the only thing you love."

"Ah Chichi, don't be that way." Following behind her.

"What way? Honest? You may never want to stay home, but I know you like the back of my hand." She said walking to the refrigerator.

It was moments like these that he realize how his being away affected her. He admitted to being pretty dense, but he saw her sadness. The small lines on her face that weren't there a year ago. It was still a little weird to see her with short hair, but that's his fault for being away so long. To him, Chichi was still pretty. And the fact that she always welcomed him home, even after so many years, made him happy.

At the counter Chichi, sighed heavily. "Don't stand there looking like a lost puppy. Go wash up and sit down. Oh, and clean up that broken glass for me too." Setting out the leftovers, she began making him some dinner.

"Sure, Chichi." He said, heading to the door. Rolling her eyes, she silently fumed while making his dinner.

_'I can't believe him. This man literally leaves me alone for years and comes back looking like Kami knows what! Of course the first thing he wants to do is eat. There was no "I'm sorry for being away" or "I'm glad to see you." Nothing!'_

  
_'I don't even know why I'm surprised. I haven't been on his priority list in years. Maybe I need to start rethinking things. We don't have little kids anymore so there's really no reason for me to stay here like some love sick girl. Knowing him he'll be gone in a few days, leaving me alone again.'_

Putting her thoughts aside, she finish making him dinner. After setting everything on the table she decide to relax for the evening.

"Here Goku. Just stack everything in the sink and I'll wash it in the morning. Make sure to rinse them first. I'm going to relax and take a bath."

"Thanks Chi." Smiling as she walked out of the kitchen. He noticed that sad look on her face again. Something told him a simple sorry wouldn't cut it tonight. He wasn't big on words, but maybe there was another way. Trying to remember what he used to do when she was really upset. Years ago he would.....that's it! He smiled again quickly scarfing down his food.

"Don't worry Chichi. I know what you need."

*********************************************

Chichi sighed again as she walked into her bedroom. Technically it was theirs, but he hadn't slept near her in so long. Well, he did shortly in his kid form, but that didn't count. Speaking of aging, that was another issue. She was 50! Even if Goku was back to normal he'd still look younger than her. There's no way he'd be interested her now.

After disrobing, she went to the mirror, running her hands over her figure. Luckily her constant daily activity kept her pretty fit. However, there were some changes. Her hips were slightly bigger than before and her breast, weren't as pert as they used to be.

"Who am I kidding? There's nothing else for me to do at my age." she said while removing her hair pins. Grabbing her robe, Chichi walked to the bathroom. Setting out a towel and wash cloth for her husband before entering.

Stepping under the hot spray, she absently wondered how Goku was going to wash that fur. It appeared to be all over his muscular frame. Remembering how soft it felt when she touched his arm.

"Stop it Chichi! You've always been a sucker for him!" She quietly admonished herself.

No matter how upset she got there's always that allure of the unknown with Goku. It's how she ended up pregnant with Goten. One night she got curious, wondering if his hair felt the same. However, that exploration just turned him on. Next thing she knew he was bending her over the sofa.

Lost in thought, she didn't hear the door open or see the tall figured standing outside of the shower.

"Chi..." he said, knocking lightly on the shower door. For the second time today, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Aaahhh! Oh Kami! Goku? What are you doing." She asked, covering her chest.

"Sorry, I thought I'd join you. It's been a long time since we've done anything like this and I wanna spend some time with you." He said, opening the door.

As the steam cleared she got the answer to her earlier question. Yep, the fur was almost everywhere. Except his...oh my...is he excited? She thought, her mouth gaping open.

"Let me help you." He said, squeezing in behind her. She could feel his partially furred chest at her back as a thick muscular arm reached for the soap.

"It's fine. You don't really have to help me." Keeping her arms over her chest.

"I don't mind. There's no need to be embarrassed. We're married, right?" He said in low voice while lathering a wash cloth. She gasped when she felt him run slow circles along her back.

"Yes but, I'm so much older now and you haven't touched me like this in years. You can't still be interested in an old woman like me." Hugging herself in shame.

His movements stopped at her statement. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Strong fingers tilting her head up to stare into his golden eyes.

Goku looked down at his little wife. He could tell she was embarrassed by her aging, but he wasn't having any of that.

"Chichi. Nothing could make me stop wanting you." Stroking her chin and wrapping an arm around her.

"It doesn't matter how old you are. You'll always be my Chichi." Putting his forehead against hers.

"Oh Goku!" She whispered as she placed her small hands on his stomach. The feel of her fingers in his fur had him shuddering. Pulling her closer he captured those pink lips in a kiss. Her sweet moans bringing out something he hadn't encountered in years. A thick spicy smell that was wrecking havoc on his senses. She was aroused.

Chichi began to feel a rising heat she'd long thought gone. The spark reigniting from the sweet kisses of her husband. Wrapping her arms around him, she felt his soft fur tickling her nipples. The neglected nubs hardening in anticipation.

All too soon, he released her lips and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm. I can smell you." He said while turning her back around. She knew exactly what he could smell.

"Let me finish washing you." Relathering the cloth, he stared at her back again before gently rubbing it over each arm. Slowly, he moved the cloth around to her stomach as he pulled her against his large frame. Her hands locking onto his powerful thighs. Those soft strokes gliding up to her breast, circling each one. Moaning every time the cloth caressed her nipples.

His long hair fell over her as he began to kiss down her throat. The fingers of one hand tweaking a nipple while the other traveled to her dark curls. She shivered when he ran the cloth over her nether lips.

Setting the cloth on the rack he brought both hands back to her breast. Eyes drifting shut, she melted in his arms while he kneaded them softly. Her hands reaching up to lock her fingers in his hair. Suddenly, she felt something wet and silky against her core. Looking down she saw his red furry tail stroking her lips.

"Gokuuu!" she moaned, her thighs spreading further. Clutching his hair harder when the fuzzy appendage tickled her clit.

  
Goku's was trying to take things slow. However, the sound of his name on her lips was his undoing. That sweet, spicy scent overwhelming him. It was time to taste her. Leaning up, he moved her to face the wall and kneeled behind her. Running his lips along her round bottom.

"Goku! What are you Ah!" Jumping when he nibbled on her cheek.

"Chichi. There's nothing old about this ass." He said, licking and nibbling the other cheek.

"Goku!" Looking down at him in surprise.

Ignoring her, he tilted her hips back and spread her cheeks to find the plump swollen lips beneath them. He relished her scent before moving his face forward and lapping up the sweetness that seeped out. His right hand coming up to play with her swollen nub.

Chichi almost lost her footing when Goku stuck his tongue inside her. Two fingers twisting her clit. She could feel her juices flowing on his tongue as high pitched moans escaped from her mouth.

"Oh Kami, Yes!, Yes!, Please don't stop." She yelled. Shuddering when he removed his tongue to lick the little rosette between her cheeks.

His maneuvering tongue was making her legs shake. "Goku! I don't think I can stay up!"

Pulling away, he turned her around and went back to his snack after setting one of her legs on his shoulder. This time he sucked her little bud into his mouth.

Grabbing his hair again, Chichi threw her head back and wailed. It had been years since he'd tasted her like this. She'd forgotten how forceful he was.

"Oh Kami, oh kami I'm cumming!" her body shaking as the first waves of an orgasm began its approach. The ecstasy flooding her nervous system. Without warning the powerful waves coursing through her veins exploded. Shattering her senses.

Goku groaned as his wife's sweet liquid splashed on his tongue. Holding her hips still, he drank his fill. Letting his long furry tail wrap around her leg. He let up a little when her cries turned to low whimpers. Leaning back, he dropped a kiss on her dark curls before getting to his feet. His tail dragging up her body.

In a daze, Chichi leaned into his chest. "Wow. That was...that was amazing." She whispered, the water still falling around them. Tilting her head up she kissed his chin.

"Come on. Let me wash you before the water gets cold."

"Skip it. I wanna be inside you." He said, giving her a passionate kiss.

However, she quickly pulled away. "No, I want to explore. Be patient. You owe me this." Grabbing the soap and lathering her hands.

He was standing in front of her growling, but stopped when she tangled her fingers in his soft fur. That growl turning into a deep moan.

"Your fur is such a pretty color. I like the red." She hummed. Running her soapy hands over his thick chest and stomach.

Adding more soap, she washed each arm then moved to his back. Their shower wasn't that big so he was constantly under the spray of water, helping to rinse his thick fur.

"Bend down. Let me wash your hair." He quickly got to his knees and pressed his lips to her belly. 

She bit her lip as she started shampooing his thick hair. Feeling him nuzzle deeper into her soft abdomen. His hands taking purchase of her butt, kneading each cheek, pushing and pulling them apart.

"Chi...your pussy smells so good." He whispered against her curls.

"I told you not to call it that." She said without much heat. Rinsing his hair out. Goku growled in defiance and flicked her sensitive clit.

"Alright, get up so I can do your legs." She said, stepping away. He looked up at her like he was going to protest, but decided not to and rose to his feet. His chest heaving from the excitement.

Now, it was her turn to kneel. Soaping her hands again, she began to wash his legs. That heavy cock of his floating in her face. She knew he was hard, but it was so big that it curved down, like an elephant trunk. Goku was naturally thick and long, but this was much bigger than she remembered.

With her hands on his thick thighs, she leaned in to kiss the tip. Looking up, she noticed his eyes were screwed shut. Smirking, she brought her soapy hands to his shaft, stroking firmly with both hands.

"Oh Chi! Uuhhh" Groaning as she cleaned him. Using another hand, she moved lower to clean his balls. It was so weird how he didn't have any hair there, but his pubic hair was red and furry now. Much softer than its previous course texture.

As the water rinsed him further, she decided to give him what he wanted. Grabbing the base, she ran her tongue from the thick tip, up his shaft and back down. Licking the sweet drops of his cum. Opening up wide she gently sucked the tip into her mouth.

Moaning around his thickness, she swirled her tongue along the underside, making him shiver and grab the back of her head. Moving back and forth, she took in as much as she could. Using one hand to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth and the other to fondle his balls.

Goku was absolutely loving the feel of his wife's hot wet mouth. Pumping his hips, he looked down and watched her slurp on his cock with abandon. Opening her eyes, she glanced up and caught his gaze. She then tilted her head, swallowing his tip into her throat. The sight of his angry little wife sucking him off undoing him.

"Oh oh shit. Chichi!" He shuddered. Releasing his hot sweet cum in her mouth. Goku was still holding her head as he fed her his essence, hips jerking with each spurt. She tried to swallow what she could, but it was too much, causing her to gag as cum spewed from her mouth.

He quickly removed his hand after hearing her cough. "Sorry Chichi. You just felt so good." He said, helping her up and kissing her forehead.

The water had gone cold now so they quickly rinsed off his cum and got out. Goku took a towel and dried his wife off. Using his ki to warm her up and dry his own fur coat.

Picking her up bridal style, they made their way to the bedroom. Chichi locked her arms around his neck, bringing his mouth to hers. Moaning as his tongue delved deep, tangling with hers. Releasing her lips, he set her on the foot of the bed, his tongue licking up her neck. She started to scoot back to the headboard and he followed, crawling over her.

Still licking and kissing her neck he spread her legs, settling between them. One hand going to her core. She arched her back as he rubbed her wet lips. Spreading them to pinch her clit.

"Ah oh honey!" she cried, grabbing him by his hair and forcing his lips back to hers.

She whimpered into his mouth as he stuck two fingers inside her, working to loosen her up. Chichi thought she was nearing menopause, but apparently not. Especially with the continuous juices flowing from her body.

  
"It's so tight. I can't wait anymore." Goku said, pulling away. He hoisted her spread legs over his forearms and positioned his cock at her entrance. Chichi grabbed the sheets to brace herself.

"Goku. Please take it slow. It's been a long time since we...Oh kami!" She squealed as he dipped the head in. Moving back some, he dipped it in again. This time going a bit further.

"Your pussy's so wet. Oh it's so hot and tight. Just relax Chi. Let me in." Slowly getting deeper with each stroke. At this point, Chichi didn't care about his language. All she felt was the thick cock stretching and rubbing her inner walls. Those golden eyes never leaving her.

"That's right baby. Let me in." Watching as she panted and moaned when he finally hit her cervix.

Her eyes rolled back as he began to pump slow and deep. His hips giving an extra snap when he got close. Hitting that spot inside she'd thought long dead.

"Goku! Faster! Please! Please!" She pleaded, grabbing his thick biceps.

Goku grunted as he obliged, picking up the pace. Thrusting faster into his wife's sweet pussy. His eyes closed, savouring the tightness that threatened to take him under again. The sounds of her screams urging him to pump harder.

Chichi was totally submerged in pleasure. The waves of hot ecstasy rushing through her veins. Each of his thrusts brutally slamming into her sweet spot.

"Ah yes! Goku! It's so good!" Soon her body began to shake with the impending tsunami that was about to take over.

Goku could feel her walls quivering around his length. She was cuming soon and he was going with her. Swiveling his hips, he doubled his efforts.

"Come on Chi. That's right. Cum for me baby!"

"Ah ah yes, yes, yes!" His command broke her. The orgasm crashing over her in waves of delicious pleasure. Her spasming walls taking him with her. Giving one final thrust he let out a deep growl and grabbed the headboard. The wood splintering with the pressure of his fingers as he pumped hot thick cum into his wife's trembling body. Her juices squirting with each thrust.

Collapsing to his side, he rolled her with him and crashed his mouth against hers in a fierce kiss. After a moment, he released her so she could catch her breath. Chichi breathed deep, enjoying the warmth of her husband. His tail slowly wrapping around her waist. The soft fur tickling her skin.

"Mmmm. You're fur is really silky." Running her hand down his back. He shuddered when she scratched the base of his tail. "I'm glad you're not afraid of me in this form."

"I know you'd never hurt me. I just wish...I just wish you wouldn't leave so much." Whispering into his chest. Goku pulled her up so she was eye level with him. They both released a shuddering breath as he slipped from inside her.

He placed his forehead against hers while keeping one of her legs around his waist. "I'm sorry about that. You know I never meant to make you sad. I just get so caught up when I'm training." Kissing her lips.

Chichi put her fingers on his smooth chin. Taking in his ever youthful appearance. "I know you do and I still love you. Just remember that I'm human and I age like one. We won't be able to do any of this the next time you leave for years on end." Giving him a little eskimo kiss.

"I won't leave for that long again. You put up with a lot from me. I know I don't say it much but I do love you Chi."

The determination in his eyes told her he meant it. But, the Saiyan blood in his veins said something different.

"It's OK. As long as you love me. I'll always be here for you." Putting her arms around his neck and moaning as she kissed him. The kiss turning more passionate when she felt him pinch one of her nipples.

Goku rolled to his back, breaking the kiss and hoisting her up more. Her plump breast dangling in his face.

"You keep saying how old you're getting, but I think you could take some more loving." Capturing a nipple in his mouth. Chichi threw her head back as he licked and sucked on her breast. His hands kneading her ass as she rubbed her still wet pussy on his stomach.

After giving a kiss to each breast, he moved Chichi to lay on her stomach. She knew exactly what he wanted and swiftly got to her knees. Grabbing a pillow to rest her head on. Goku always loved this position. The sight of his wife's round ass in the air, those sweet lips dripping with her juices.

"Yeah, you can take more." he said, moving behind her.

Goku leaned forward to bite one of her cheeks while he lightly smacked the other. Loving when she squeaked and jumped at his roughness. He could still see some of his cum stuck to her thighs. Undeterred, he shoved his face back between those cheeks. Licking up their mixed juices. The tip of his tongue playing with her sensitive clit.

"Mmmm!" Chichi muffled her voice by biting into the pillow. Her hands clutching it for dear life. Soon his tongue disappeared and was replaced by his thick cock. He used his tail to pull her thighs apart more as he entered. Chichi's mouth opened in a silent moan at the feeling of being stretched. Her eyes crossing when he reared back and sunk even deeper.

Holding her hips, Goku slowly pumped in and out of his wife. Watching as her sticky cream coated his length. Speeding up when her whimpers turned into moans.

"Ahhhhh Goku!" Each thrust pushing her forward.

"That's it Chi. You can take it!" Pumping his hips harder.

Leaning forward he grabbed her breast with both hands, fingers pinching her nipples. His face hidden in her throat as he grunted and took her like an animal. Chichi reached back with one hand and grabbed his hair. Pulling his face up to kiss his lips.

"Nnnn..Ah...I love you! Don't stop!" Moaning in his face.

He could feel her tight walls spasm around his cock. She was almost there. Smirking, Goku swung his tail around to where they were connected. Using the tip to rapidly flick her clit, giving her that last push she needed. Chichi screamed as she shattered in his arms. Her hips jerking as liquid squirted from her quivering pussy, wetting the sheets below. Goku lost it when he felt her juices gushing out. Shooting his steaming load inside her. His loud roar bouncing off the walls.

Chichi fell forward, gasping for air, her thighs shaking as Goku's cum oozed out. After removing himself, he fell beside her. Gently pulling her in his arms. Sharing a sweet kiss before drifting off in exhaustion.

*********************************************  
Chichi woke the next morning at the feel of something silky rubbing against her thigh. Looking down she saw massive red furred arms holding her. Memories from the night before rushing back. Remembering that it was her husband behind her. Suddenly his loud snore ripped through the air. The sound making her giggle.

Turning in his arms, she leaned in and kissed his chest. Grateful that he hadn't reverted back to being a child yet.

"Morning Chi." Looking up, she saw golden eyes gazing back at her.

"Good morning. How long can you stay like this?" She ask, stroking the tail around her thigh. His eyes closed as she continued to caress him.

"I'm not sure, but..." pressing his growing hardness into her.

"Let's make the most of it while we can." Smiling, as he rolled on to of her.

"Yeah, let's do that."


End file.
